Irmãos de Sangue
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Quando Rosalie não aceita o convite de Bella para ser a madrinha de Renesmee, Edward decide ter uma conversa muito franca com a irmã. OneShot. COMPLETA.


_**Todas as personagens que você reconhecer pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Eu não quero nem vou lucrar com o que escrever.**_

**.-.**

**IRMÃOS DE SANGUE**

_Gabrielle Briant_

Respirei fundo, captando a doce essência da minha esposa. Bella se aproximava – eu podia ouvir as folhas sendo esmagadas pelos seus passos delicados. Como sempre, deixei um sorriso apoderar-se dos meus lábios.

- Mamãe está chegando – Disse à minha filha, que brincava distraidamente no chão, e voltei a minha atenção ao teclado do piano, dedilhando algumas notas fortes da nova melodia na qual eu estava trabalhando.

Bella finalmente abriu a nossa porta. Percebi que ela tentava não fazer barulho, talvez para não me atrapalhar – como se a mera presença da minha esposa não fosse suficiente para me fazer perder a concentração. Nessie imediatamente levantou-se e jogou-se nos braços da mãe, que a beijou e, sem dizer uma só palavra, devolveu-a aos seus brinquedos.

Foi apenas então que eu percebi que havia algo de estranho.

Olhei para trás. O sorriso que Bella sempre trazia em seu rosto não estava lá. Ao invés disso, ela me olhava com um preocupante vinco em sua testa e um olhar quase aflito.

- O que houve? – Perguntei, imediatamente parando de tocar.

Bella se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado. Senti as barreiras naturais da sua mente ser derrubadas.

_Eu falei com Rosalie. Ela não será a madrinha de Renesmee._

A informação me fez franzir o cenho. Antes daquele momento, eu achava que o apadrinhamento da minha filha por Rosalie era um fato incontestável. A recusa me surpreendeu, já que não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse tê-la motivado.

- Como não?

_Eu também não entendi, Edward! Rosalie disse que não achava apropriado aceitar o meu convite e sugeriu que Alice ficaria muito feliz em ser a madrinha de Renesmee._

- Você tem certeza?

_Foi tão estranho... Eu sempre achei que seria _errado_ não convidá-la, depois de tudo o que ela fez para proteger a nossa filha! E, conhecendo a Rosalie, eu imaginava que ela achava ser a única no direito de assumir essa responsabilidade. _– Bella suspirou e colocou a sua mão sobre a minha. – _Edward, eu _realmente_ quero que ela seja a madrinha de Renesmee. Fale com ela._

Eu assenti imediatamente; tanto para tentar amenizar a exasperação de Bella, quanto porque _eu_ também queria que Rosalie fosse a madrinha de Nessie – na verdade, não conseguia imaginar ninguém mais perfeita para isso... Não me contentaria com uma recusa injustificada da minha irmã.

Beijei suavemente os lábios de Bella e deixei a cabana, apressando-me para onde morava o resto dos meus familiares.

.-.

Eu sabia que encontraria a casa quase vazia. Carlisle, naturalmente, estava no hospital; Esme estava na cidade, cuidando dos detalhes para o batizado de Renesmee; e Emmett, Alice e Jasper haviam saído para caçar. Ao subir as escadas da varanda, senti apenas o cheiro de Rosalie, o que confirmou as minhas suspeitas – alegrei-me; seria mais fácil conversar com ela se estivéssemos sozinhos.

Bati duas vezes na porta de entrada, antes de abri-la – e imediatamente avistar Rosalie: ela estava sentada no sofá, viajando tediosamente pelos muitos canais da televisão.

_Edward. Ótimo._

Ela não se moveu um centímetro sequer; apenas continuou a sua atividade, sem dar nenhum sinal de interesse na minha visita. Como _quase_ sempre, eu tive de começar o diálogo:

- Oi.

Rosalie fechou os olhos e suspirou, como se reunisse paciência.

- Olá, Edward. Estou só em casa, então você provavelmente deu uma viagem perdida.

- Na verdade, eu vim falar com você.

_Ótimo. Realmente ótimo!_

- É sobre o batismo de Nessie? – Ela perguntou, ainda sem me olhar e sem parar de mexer no controle-remoto da televisão. – Eu já falei com Bella.

- É exatamente sobre isso, Rosalie. – Me aproximei e, sem esperar por convite, sentei-me ao seu lado. – Por que você recusou?

Rosalie suspirou e desligou a televisão. Finalmente, eu tinha a sua total atenção.

- Porque seria inconveniente, Edward. Como eu _já_ disse a Bella, será muito mais apropriado que vocês convidem a Alice.

- Rosalie, se não fosse por você, a Nessie sequer teria nascido! Você cuidou de Bella, você a auxiliou durante a gravidez e você ama Nessie como se fosse a sua própria filha! Eu não vejo pessoa mais apropriada para ser madrinha dela!

Rosalie crispou os lábios e me olhou de uma forma sarcástica. A sua voz tornou-se igualmente mordaz:

- _Eu assisti Bella durante a gravidez e, se não fosse por mim, Nessie não teria nascido_? Edward, se isso fosse motivo para levar alguém a apadrinhar uma criança, todas as parteiras e obstetras do mundo teriam milhares de afilhados!

- E a terceira parte?

Rosalie deu de ombros.

- O meu amor por Nessie não mudará. Eu sinto em meu coração que ela é a minha filha e eu não preciso que isso seja declarado por ninguém.

Agora foi a minha vez de suspirar e reunir um pouco de paciência – coisa que geralmente acontecia quando eu tentava conversar com Rosalie. Se bem a conhecia, ela apenas queria ser adulada; queria que Bella e eu insistíssemos, de forma que ela se sentisse desejada e alimentasse o seu próprio ego.

Ainda assim, eu _queria_ que ela batizasse a Nessie. Insisti:

- Mas se você tem a oportunidade de declarar esse sentimento, porque você a recusa?

- É apenas uma bobagem minha, Edward! Por que você não pode simplesmente aceitar a minha recusa e convidar a Alice?!

Fechei os olhos e segurei a mão dela.

- Rosalie, por favor. Se você vai declinar do nosso convite, você não acha que deve ao menos dizer o motivo?

_Os pais escolhem para os seus filhos apenas as melhores pessoas para apadrinhá-los. Escolhem amigos. Escolhem pessoas em quem eles confiam cegamente e a quem eles amam com todo o coração. Nós dois sabemos que eu provavelmente não sou a escolha certa pela parte de Bella... e que definitivamente não sou a pessoa certa pela sua parte!_

Olhei os olhos de Rosalie no mais absoluto choque. Eu estava errado. A sua recusa não tinha nada a ver com a sua vaidade. Eu sabia que as palavras que haviam ecoado em sua mente eram sinceras – eu quase pude sentir a amargura em cada uma delas!

E Rosalie não podia estar mais enganada.

A me ver em silêncio, ela deu um sorriso amarelo e falou displicentemente:

- Como eu disse, é uma bobagem minha.

Balancei a cabeça de uma maneira descrente.

- Sim, você tem razão. É uma bobagem!

Rosalie rolou os olhos e voltou a ligar a televisão. Eu senti raiva da sua atitude e realmente quis terminar aquela conversa ali mesmo; fazer o que ela disse e estender o convite a Alice. No entanto, os pensamentos amargos dela continuavam na mesma direção... e eu simplesmente não podia sair dali sem esclarecer algumas coisas à minha irmã, e dizê-la outras que deveriam ter sido ditas há quase um século.

- Eu amo Alice de todo coração – Comecei. Rosalie me olhou esguelha e tentou fingir desinteresse; mas os seus pensamentos a traíam. Eu sabia que ela estava prestando atenção a mim. – Assim como eu amo Jasper e Emmett e, especialmente, Carlisle e Esme. Mas você Rosalie... Você foi sempre um caso à parte.

Rosalie voltou a me olhar nos olhos, pela segunda vez desligando a televisão.

- Eu sei disso, Edward. Você nunca se preocupou em esconder.

- Você é irritante. Você é vaidosa, é ensimesmada, é egoísta e, muitas vezes, é falsa. Quando eu te conheci, Rosalie, eu sinceramente duvidei que algum dia pudesse gostar de você. No entanto...

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, apesar de estar, para mim, claramente magoada.

- _No entanto_...?

- No entanto, Rosalie, você é _você_. Eu me convenci que Carlisle era o meu pai. Eu me convenci que Esme era a minha mãe. E eu me convenci que Emmett, Jasper e Alice eram meus irmãos. Mas com você eu nunca precisei disso! Você sempre foi a minha irmãzinha, Rose.

Ela ofegou. Eu sequer precisei ler os seus pensamentos para saber que ela estava surpresa.

- Você nunca me disse isso.

- Eu não pensei que precisava. Você deveria ter descoberto isso no momento em que eu sequer me senti fisicamente atraído por você! No momento em que eu fiquei ao seu lado, depois do assassinato de Royce King! No momento em que eu fui a favor da transformação de Emmett, simplesmente porque você sofreria demais caso ele morresse!... Ou até mesmo em momentos menos dramáticos, como nas tardes que nós passamos juntos na garagem, só nós dois.

- Mas--- Em todos os _outros_ momentos---

- Nós implicamos, nos provocamos e brigamos. _Porque somos irmãos, Rosalie_. Irmãos de verdade; irmãos de sangue! De todos os membros dessa família, fora Bella e Nessie, você é a única por quem eu mataria e morreria... Então, Rosalie, não existe pessoa mais apropriada para ser a madrinha da minha filha.

Rosalie ofegou novamente e tentou organizar os seus pensamentos – confusos demais até mesmo para mim. Ela então, num arroubo de fúria, levantou-se do sofá e bradou:

- Você é um idiota, Edward!

- O quê?! – Disse, chocado.

- Você é um idiota! Eu passei Setenta e dois anos acreditando que você me desprezava! Que você era _obrigado_ a conviver comigo dia após dia! E isso sempre me magoou profundamente! Você sempre foi tão importante para mim, e eu achava que era apenas um estorvo em sua vida! Por que você nunca me disse nada disso antes?!

Dei de ombros e também me levantei.

- Você está sendo absurda, Rose! Você também não foi exatamente um doce comigo, nesses anos!

- Porque eu _sou_ assim! Você mesmo disse: vaidosa, ensimesmada, falsa... Ainda assim, eu queria a sua afeição, eu queria a sua aprovação! E eu nunca as tive! Todos as tinham, menos eu!

Irritado, bufei.

- Eu não me sinto obrigado a agradar você! Nunca me senti! Porque, como eu disse, você nunca foi, para mim, uma desconhecida!

Rosalie deu um sorriso triste e rolou os olhos.

- Você é um idiota!

Sentou-se novamente no sofá. Eu a segui e, cautelosamente, passei o meu braço ao redor dos seus ombros e beijei o seu rosto com carinho.

- Você será a madrinha da minha filha?

Ela me olhou. Seus olhos, apesar de ainda revoltos, brilhavam.

- Por Nessie. Não por você.

Sorri. Rosalie deu um soluço seco e a sua mente confusa imediatamente se focou no espelho do outro lado da sala – em seus cabelos, em seus olhos, em suas feições perfeitas. Aquele era o típico artifício que Rose utilizava sempre que queria me manter longe dos seus pensamentos.

Sempre funcionava.

Dando a conversa por encerrada, levantei-me. Quando cheguei à porta, no entanto, uma dúvida apareceu em minha cabeça – e eu sabia muito bem que outro momento propício para saná-la apenas ocorreria em outros setenta e dois anos. Virei-me.

- Rosalie?

- O quê?

- A minha aprovação era tão importante assim para você?

Ela desviou o olhar e tentou sorrir. Sinceramente, confessou:

- Não é um dos instintos básicos do ser humano tentar impressionar o irmão mais velho?

Eu sorri abertamente, dei meia-volta e sai, apressando-me para a minha casa. Tinha que dizer a Bella que a minha irmãzinha caçula seria a madrinha da nossa filha.

**XxXxXxX**

_fim_

**XxXxXxX**

_Então, essa foi a minha primeira Twilight fic! Aee!! Mtas outras virão, eu espero!_

_Desde que li Crepúsculo pela primeira vez, pude perceber que a relação de Edward e Rosalie era diferente. A interação deles era muito díspar da interação que eles tinham com o resto da família. E, de certa forma, ela pareceu mais real para mim._

_Para mim, fora Esme, que realmente se acha mãe de todos os Cullen [fora de Carlisle, claro], Edward e Rosalie eram os únicos que realmente sentiam-se unidos como uma família; como irmãos. E quem tem irmãos provavelmente concordará comigo!_

_Espero que vcs tenham gostado e, claro, que revisem!!!_

_Ah! E – não pode faltar – agradeço a __**Monique Marquine**__ por ter betado!_


End file.
